Mackerel, water, and Makoto
by Tokittoki
Summary: Makoto finally decides to ask who or what Haru loves the most – him or Mackerel.


**Mackerel, water, and Makoto**

He was tired, he couldn't tolerate these insecurities anymore! Makoto knew he wasn't the only one in his life, but this?!

Makoto bravely clenched his hands and decided to finally voice out his troubling worries, "Haru, do you prefer me or Mackerel?"

In front of a small stove stood Haruka, evenly cooking his favourite dish. It felt good after swimming. His deep blue eyes observed the desperate-looking teen beside him nonchalantly.

After a reflecting moment, the dark haired male shifted his attention back to his task, "Mackerel."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I see… so Haru-chan really likes Mackerel better than ya…" Nagisa inclined himself to the table, leaning his pensive finger on his pointy chin.

"Don't say it again, please," a frustrated Makoto dropped his head onto his crossed arms while a pitch back aura hovered above his head. "What should I do? 'T's not like I can compete with fish _or_ water," he cried.

"Hum…" pink eyes squinted, shooting open in the next instant, "What if ya put a Mackerel suit on 'n jump into a pool? Haru-chan wouldn't take his hands off ya ever again," he smiled, almost glowing with enthusiasm.

The other sweat-dropped, "I'm not so sure."

"He would most likely try to fish him and eat him after," Rei reasoned, stoic as ever, sitting in front of the blond. "You must use something to attract his attention and make him see you're the one he loves," his eyes closed in deep thought. "Try swimming in front of him."

"He'd just see the water," the smallest of the bunch snorted, much to Makoto's frustration. "I know! Offer him an aquarium."

"We all know what happened the last time he saw one," the aggrieved teen countered, resting his elbows on the small wooden table.

The three boys stared at each other, trying to think, yet the heat of that summer day was interfering with their grey matter. Makoto searched around, looking for a shred of light on the furniture surrounding him. Who said objects couldn't be good advisors?

"Maybe ya should hump each other more often," the girly-looking blond pointed out, causing the green-haired teen to turn crimson.

"W-wha-what-what are ya sayin' all of a sud-?"

"Indeed," Rei nodded, confident, "Several theories state sex is an effective form of deepening bonds within the couple."

"Rei, ya too?!" the nervous boy yelped, jumping backwards.

The living room's door suddenly slid open, giving way to a dripping Haruka who had just returned from the pool.

"Haru-chan!" Raising his hand, Nagisa smiled welcomingly but the newcomer ignored him, walking by the blond and pulling his childhood friend by his arm.

"H-hey, Haru? What'cha doin'?"

"I heard your talk," stoic monotony traced his tone.

Makoto froze, "What? You heard?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you say you'd choose Mackerel over me?"

"I did and I still do," an arrow of hurt pierced through the other, "but for eating." Blue eyes stared down at Makoto, "I can't eat you, plus, I can't kiss or have sex with Mackerel."

He contorted his face in pure bewilderment; surely Haruka had some weird thoughts.

"And I can't do that with water too."

_So I guess I'm his first option after all…_ Makoto thought as he was dragged off the division.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"To your room."

The taller boy's face flushed deeper and he freed himself from Haruka's grasp, "I-I can go by myself you know."

"**Bye, Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Have a good time in the bedroom,"** Nagisa shouted from the entrance, followed by a fascinated Rei who repeated 'beautiful' countless times under his breath while covering his bleeding nose, **"Don't forget to use a condom! Or several! I have some with penguin printings if you want!"**

**"Nagisa!"** Makoto protested before being dragged into his bedroom by an impatient bluenet.

* * *

**A/N: I know I usually use a soundtrack but I couldn't think of anything for this fic. More importantly, I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
